


Mine

by LipiMoon



Series: Roadhog is love, Roadhog is life [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Possessive Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon
Summary: You made Roadhog jealous, now you have to pay the price.





	Mine

Roadhog was quite, of course, he is quiet but deadly quiet. Not even a single sound of him breathing.

You had made him jealous but not on purpose, yet here you are, pinned to a wall rather roughly. You looked at him with a slight shiver, your bottom lips quiver a little.

"M-mako..." You manage to gasp when Roadhog tends to go out so far as to scare you which is rare. Roadhog leaned a little closer as he gave a huffed jagged breath through his mask.

"I'm jealous, and now I have to claim you mine..." He spoke with his slow tone, bluntly telling you the issue here. He had you pinned with one hand stretched out across your torso and arms, the other one slowly reached up to his masks as he shoved it up roughly, barely showing his scarred plump lips.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against yours softly before adding pressure and giving a satisfy kiss. You kissed back with a slight fear.

As if roadhog had picked up your fear, he let go of his massive hand pinning you down and reached up to pet your head.

"Don't...be afraid.." He nuzzled against your neck as he began to unbuckle and zipped down your pants, one large finger dipped down to your panties as he softly rubbed your clit.

He chuckled as he felt your juice beginning to slowly coat his large index finger more. He went down a little further and gave a little tease, rubbing your warm wet hole.

"c'mon roadhog..." you plead, roadhog lifted his head up a little.

"hmm..?" He asked, signaling of what he wanted to hear from you.

"Finger me, don't. ..tease me please.." You plead more, in response, Roadhog chuckled darkly next to your ear as he gave a breathy sigh.

"Mine...mine..mine..mine..."He oinked as he pushed his body against your flushed ones, quickly inserting his finger inside you. You gasp as you felt a tight good relief from that action. You only mumbled out your soft gasps and tiny moans while Roadhog silently pumped you. 

You kept it for a few minutes before Roadhog retrieved his finger back, making you whine. He licked his juiced finger in front of you, making you blushed deeply and more aroused.

"Don't be impatient babe.." He chuckled as he started to unbuckle his own pants. He pulled out his big cock as he reached out his other hand to grab your small one softly and lead him to his own dick. 

You nervously had to use both hands to wrap it around completely. Roadhogs finger dipped back to your crotch area and went back to fingering you. Roadhog pre-cum helped to pace your hands more quickly while Roadhog finger went at the same pace as yours. Roadhog groaned deeply and thrust upwards slightly to your hands. You felt a little confident as you decided to squeeze his massive meat while Roadhog bucked his finger into you deeply, making you squeal.

All of the sudden, Roadhog flipped you around, against the wall with your ass sticking out to him. He played around with your hole more before deciding you were prepped up enough. You closed your eyes as you felt his penis ghostly over your hole then a pressure. 

You couldn't help but gave a yelp and long whine as Roadhog made his way to being fully surrounded by your warm tiny hole. You love the slight pain he gave you when he first entered inside you and instantly thrust back against him. He loomed over your back after he fully taken off his mask and tossed it. He chuckled darkly as he began pumping into you at a decently fast pace. He nibbled your earlobe and prepping you with a bunch of kisses towards your cheek when he pulled back fully and thrust it back into you, making you jump slightly in surprise. You groaned and gave delicious moans every time he pounds his dick against your hole. Roadhog tore your shirt off and made a swift movement to release your breasts. His right hand grabbed your breast tenderly and gave a slight pinch to your nipple, while the other hand held your waist in place. Your other breast bounced along with Roadhog thrusts.

You began to feel your reach as you began to moaned out much louder.

"I-I'm going to..." You couldn't help finishing your sentence when roadhog gave a mighty huff and pounded much faster, skin to skin, creating a slapping noise. You moaned as your hole tighten and climaxed around Roadhog dick. 

"God, my precious princess..." He groaned loudly as he cummed inside you. He bit down your shoulder blades as he climaxes, marking you deeply with a slight bruise.

Both of you were panting heavily until eventually Mako pulled out and taken off his condom that you didn't actually notice but glad he did. Roadhog suddenly felt sheepish when he ripped apart your shirt during his lust. Both of you fixed each other up while Roadhog lifted you in bridal style and rubbed his mask against your cheek.

" 'm sorry babe,.. .. I'll take the shortcut.. . to our hotel.... Much less sighted.. ." He spoke with his calm and slow voice which you listen carefully and gave a silent nod. 

" Love you, Mako... " You shyly spoke when Roadhog began walking.

" Love you (Y/N). .." He replied back with a rather happiness in his voice as he walked back to the hotel.


End file.
